


Those Emerald Eyes

by bipabrena



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Both of them have the same conflict: love or duty, Eren's goal is to protect Levi, Levi is in love with Eren but is conflicted due to his promise to Erwin, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipabrena/pseuds/bipabrena
Summary: Marley did not invade Paradis. In this fic, Eren was given Zeke’s location, and along with the Yeagerists, he sets off to the Forest of Giant Trees to retrieve his brother.But along the way, he’ll have to face his former lover, the Captain he fell so hard for and who in return loved him so deeply. Levi still has a promise to fulfil to Erwin, and he won’t give up Zeke to anyone, even if it’s for Eren.But Eren has goals of his own. He’s leaving with Zeke, and he won’t take no for an answer.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Those Emerald Eyes

_He’s in the Forest of Giant Trees,_ Eren thought. _And it possibly isn’t only Captain Levi. They must be armed to the teeth in order to keep Zeke in check. I’ll have to take these guys with me,_ he eyed the many equipped soldiers that faithfully followed him wherever he went.

To be safe, Eren equipped himself with a uniform and equipment of his own.

He did intend to transform should a conflict come up, but he wouldn’t rely entirely on his titan powers. He’ll fight as a human, too.

The soldiers hopped on their horses. They were on a wedge formation, and Eren led at the very front.

The thundering hooves were heard in the distance.

Eren looked down for a moment, and his eyes narrowed sadly.

He hoped he wouldn’t have to use brute force. He hoped he could somehow convince Levi, convince him to let go of the promise he’d mentioned so many times before. The promise he’d mentioned in their intimate moments, in the moments Levi allowed himself to be vulnerable as Eren held him in his arms.

But would Levi do it?

Even if Eren told him the truth, would he agree to it?

Everything he was doing was for him. For him to be safe, for him to finally rest and put the blade down. For him to have a life beyond fighting and beyond bleeding for this regiment.

Eren would do anything for his safety, at any expense. Even if that expense happened to be their relationship.

Not that they had one as it was right now, though.

The moment he’d left for Marley, Eren knew everything would be over. He loved him, but he couldn’t trust him. He couldn’t tell him his true intentions, he couldn’t tell him what he truly intends to do.

Because he’d stop him.

And maybe, just maybe, seeing those steel-blue eyes would make Eren hesitate. They’d make Eren want to stop.

He couldn’t afford that.

The outside world was their enemy. It was that simple.

If he ever wanted peace to be achieved in this small island, if he wanted his friends and Levi to be safe, this needed to be done.

There simply was no time.

As the silhouette of the giant trees gradually appeared in the distance, Eren swallowed heavily.

He’d grown strong these last four years. He was confident in his abilities.

But even if he trained endlessly for ten years, he still wouldn’t be a match for Levi. Not one bit.

All he could do was hope they could come to an agreement.

“We’re almost there,” he announced. “Point your rifles, but don’t be needlessly violent. Follow my lead at all times.”

“Yes, sir!”

**X**

Zeke was enraptured in his thoughts, though his eyes were glued to the book. He was hunched forward, one hand holding the small book, the other holding the mug of tea.

More than anything, he tried to not focus on the cold, slanted eyes looming over him.

He couldn’t get anything done without those eyes following his every move.

It was highly unsettling.

The steam from the tea fogged his glasses, so he put both the book and mug down to clean them with the hem of his shirt. He put them back on, and held the book again—always ignoring those frightening, steel-blue eyes.

His eyes were glued on the pages again, trying to think less and read more instead.

It was then Zeke perked up.

“Hm?” he mumbled, lowering his book and raising his head to the side. He could hear something very faint.

“What’s wrong, beardy?” Levi asked. “Do you have to take a shit?”

“I’m deeply touched by your concern, Levi,” he smiled, “but that’s not it.”

Levi opened his mouth to snipe back, but it was forced closed as he turned around once he heard it, too.

The sound grew into thundering hooves.

“Someone’s coming!” Boris held his rifle with one hand, and the monocular with the other. He tried to look into the distance.

 _… Could it be Hange?_ Levi thought.

It could be a messenger. Had anything happened?

“I’ll go check it out!” Anja, a young soldier, said. Others followed her, while the soldiers in the trees held onto their rifles.

Levi stood up, and he waited.

They waited for thirty seconds, until it grew to a full minute of silence. It was then Levi creased his brows in alarm.

He gasped.

“Don’t move!” someone screamed.

Several soldiers showed themselves, holding in front of them the ones that had gone to investigate. They had guns pointed to their heads; the new models the Marleyans helped them develop.

Far better and more effective than a rifle.

Levi’s heart-rate accelerated.

“I see the ones in the trees!” a soldier yelled. “One wrong move and I’ll blow her head off!”

Zeke stood up.

What was happening? Who were these soldiers?

Were they here for him?

Should he scream?

No, wait.

Were they here **_for_** him? Were they here to rescue him? If that were the case… then it meant that—

“Lower your rifles!” Levi commanded his soldiers, and they complied. “Who are you? You have our uniforms, so we should be on the same side.”

Could it be? Are these the Yeagerists?

Then that meant—

Instead of an answer, all that followed the lingering, tense silence was the sound of feet brushing against the grass.

Levi’s brows furrowed, and his eyes widened.

He looked at him with those weary eyes, with that new scummy expression he had. That expression that angered him to no ends, but also with those emerald eyes he’d fallen so hard for.

“… Eren?” Levi called.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a little short, but I don't intend for this fic to be too long, anyway. I had this random idea while re-reading a Tumblr post I made some time ago. I don't even ship Ereri, but I thought it was a cool idea.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave some kudos or a comment, it'd mean so much!
> 
> If you ever want to fan-girl with me or just talk, here's my Tumblr: https://bipabrena.tumblr.com/


End file.
